Grouchy Seto Horny Yami
by A. Frivolous
Summary: Yugi wants to play truth or dare with his friends, but a certain CEO of a gaming company wants to duel him for the fifth time this week. -Discontinued as of 2013. Retitled (Same as Chapter title) and status changed to OneShot, Complete. Sorry for the inconvience.


Disclaimer: I do not own any YuGiOh!'s what so ever. I do not own the characters. The basic plots for this series of OneShots, however, I do own. :P

Alright, this was written up because... It was a random idea I had awhile back. Y'see, every now and then I think up stupid YuGiOh ideas. But, their short. So, I decided to put them all together! Each chapter, will be a different story. Their short crack oneshots I've decided to write for different YuGiOh's. You'll know which YuGiOh the chapters will be for, because I'll say which! LOL... So, thanks for reading.

Series: YuGiOh!

Characters: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi, and Joey Wheeler. (Tea Gardner is mentioned)

* * *

Chapter One: Grouchy Seto, Horny Yami

Yugi Muto was sitting in front of his grandpas store, waiting for Joey to come by and pick him up. 'C'mon Joey! Tonights my night to make out with Tea!' The young teenager thought eagerly as he gripped his backpack. The four friends had decided to spend the weekend together, and a certain wild-haired gamer had had a crush on Tea Gardner. And, Yugi knew they were going to play Truth Or Dare this weekend, tonight even.

So he sat there, for a couple hours, waiting. 'I knew it Joey probably forgot me!' Yugi thought as he stood up abruptly. "This isn't the first time he's forgotten me! I bet he stopped to get something to eat, and then he fell asleep! Again!" Complained the wild-haired teen as he began to pace in front of the shop.

...  
Across town at the Kaiba Corporation...

The teen president of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba, was pacing his office. 'Damn..' He thought, his icy cold eyes glaring towards the floor. 'Dammit..' He thought again as he then sat at his desk, his eyes never changing. 'How could Yugi keep beating me!? I should be able to beat him!' Seto thought angrily as he slammed his fist down onto his desk, right on top of his Blue Eyes White Dragon card that was laying atop the desk.

The young CEO of Kaiba Corp. was fuming. Seto had dueled Yugi five different times in the past week, and he was still unable to defeat the wild-haired teen. "I will defeat you Yugi! I will regain my title as king of the games!" Seto said with confident as he grabbed his deck, and he placed his Blue Eyes White Dragon back into said deck, and he stood abruptly, determination written all over his face as he began to leave his office to find and duel, and beat Yugi Muto.

"Big brother?" Asked a dark haired young boy who stood near the office door. Mokuba had been waiting for Seto to come out of his office for quite awhile now. Seto glanced at his younger sibling before he began walking down the hall to the elevator. "What is it Mokuba? I'm busy right now." Seto replied Mokuba, and Mokuba nodded his head a little, his eyes locked onto his brother though.

"But... Todays my birthday and.. You promised me we'd hang out today." Mokuba said in a soft tone, he had wanted to spend time with his older brother, and again Seto wasn't free. "Not today Mokuba I have somewhere to be. We'll hang out tomorrow, I promise." Said the older brother before he walked onto the elevator, and pressed the first floor button. Mokuba stood outside the elevator, his eyes obviously saying he was upset, but he nodded his head and sighed quietly.

"Alright.." Mokuba replied as the doors to the elevator closed, and Seto began to descend down to the first floor. Mokuba felt his eyes water, as he walked to his brothers office again, his head lowered. 'He hasn't been the same... Its not fair...' Thought Mokuba sadly as he walked into the office, and he went to sit at the desk where his brother sits most of the time.

...  
Later...

Seto's limo drove up to the game store Yugi's grandpa owned, and Seto opened his door, then stood almost dramatically as he looked towards Yugi. "Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!" Seto said in a masculine voice as he pointed at Yugi, dramatically. Yugi looked up from his gameboy, and he gave a blank expression. "Again?" Asked Yugi as he turned his game off, and placed it back in his backpack. Seto nodded and he glared towards the wild-haired teen.

Just then, Joey pulled up in a car, parking it and he hopped out. "Yo Yugi sorry I'm late I kinda fell asleep..." Joey said in a lame tone as he rubbed the back of his head, a sheepish grin placed across his face. Yugi looked to Joey and his face lit up, knowing he could now go play Truth Or Dare with Tea and the others. "Its about time! Uh sorry Seto but I have somewhere to be maybe we could duel later or something!" Yugi says as he grabbed his backpack, springing towards the car.

However Seto Kaiba didn't come here to have Yugi leave just like that. "Yugi I will not let you leave until you duel me again and again until I finally beat you!" Seto says as he grabbed Yugi's backpack from his hand, making sure Yugi couldn't get it back as he tossed it into his limo. Yugi let out a whine and he looked to Seto with pleading eyes. 'I want to make out with Tea dammit!' A very horny Yugi thought as he did his best to glare at Seto. That however didn't faze Seto Kaiba.

Seto then pulled out his duel disk in a dramatic way, and prepared himself for the duel, obviously not letting Yugi go without a duel. 'Yugi, let me take care of this duel.' Yami thought to the horny teen, before he switched places with Yugi and he then looked to Seto. "Are you ready, Yugi?" Asked Seto, his eyes narrowed at the wild-haired teen before him; by now Joey had long fallen asleep in his car waiting for the two to get it over with.

And with that little none fact, the pharaoh decided to take advantage of this. "Yes I am Seto Kaiba! But before we start this duel, I want to make this a little more fun... I dare you." Yami spoke in his usually sexy voice. Seto quirked an eyebrow at the teen in front of him, and he nodded his head. "Alright, whats the dare?" Asked Seto, and the pharaoh only grinned.

Yami had easily tackled Seto with him being caught off guard, and he stripped Seto of his clothes, every bit of clothing, gone and thrown aside. And, after a short few moments to strip himself of clothing as well, Yami was ready to duel with only his duel disk on his arm. "Yugi dammit this is highly demeaning and embarrassing! What the hell kind of dare is this!?" Seto complained as he tried covering his naked and shivering body.

Yami, however was not shivering, even though his flesh was made bear for all to see. He only smirked at the naked CEO of Kaiba Corp. "Nevermind that, Seto. Are you ready now?" Asked the pharaoh as he got himself ready for the duel. Seto only let out a small and strangled whine, as he as well got ready for the duel.

'I said I wanted to make this a little more fun... Fun for me that is.' The horny pharaoh thought as he looked Seto Kaiba up and down slowly, taking in every inch of his body slowly. No matter how hard Seto tried, he could not hide his flesh from the world now. "Lets duel!" Said Yami before he licked his lips, dying to get a hold of his opponent in ways that would make a porn star blush.

'This is so gross! Gross gross gross gross! Yami!! You're going to pay for this!' Yugi thought to Yami, whining with every word.

Joey, was still asleep in his car as the two dueled... In their birthday suits....

End.

* * *

Well, there it was. I know, totally random right? Well, thats how this fic is going to be. Just, random short oneshots I've thought up for different YuGiOh's. Hope its alright. Please review to let me know how it was!


End file.
